Yugioh Forbidden Heroes!
by Aura444
Summary: 5 kids, 5 pieces, 2 heroes, 1 victor. The pieces of Exodia have been sealed away ever since the events of Yugioh GX never to be used again, but now they have been released and chosen there holders to battle against each other to see who becomes the warrior of the forbidden one. " Let's Duel!",. Accepting OCs. TEMPORARY HIATUS due to writer block
1. Chapter 1

Yugioh Forbidden Heroes: Chapter 1 The journey begins.

'Thinking'

"Talking"

'( Telepathy)'

~Dream world~

* * *

Normal POV:

There was a lone boy walking up a pillar of stairs towards a gate , the boy is Ken Tamashī his hair is black and spiked and his eyes are green and was wearing a white t shirt with blue flames, a pair of gray jeans, blue and black sneakers, a duel disk on his left arm, a white D gazer with a blue lenses and a pendent that was a light blue version of the six samurai emblem, he was still walking towards the temple gate that had the Six Samurai emblem on it.

Ken's POV:

'Every night Its the same dream...' I continued up the stairs ' Ever since I woke up in Heartland city, I didn't remember anything about my past not even my family...' I dodged a boulder that almost crushed me ' But I do remember 1 thing about my self...' I was standing in front of the gate ' I am Ken, and I will one day become the next king of games !' The gate then started to glow.

"The one that opens this gate shall gain a forgotten power and a fragment of the forbidden one...", it spoke in a mysterious voice.

" But who ever gains this power shall lose there most precious belonging.", it warned me, I was looking at my pendent and looked back at the gate and saw a slot that fit the size of my pendent perfectly I couldn't give up my pendent... Then the ground started to shake and the stair way started to collapse " Holly mother of Obelisk!", I screamed as I started to fall into the abyss of darkness...

Real world Ken's Apartment

Ken's POV:

I feel off of my bed and hit the floor when my alarm rang, I groaned as I got up I was still wearing my PJs which consist of a blue singlet and some white boxers, I looked around my apartment, it isn't much just a regular size living room, a small kitchen, one guest room, a bath room and my own room which had a shelf for my treasures and duel gear, a small TV, some posters of Yusei Fudo and other dueling legends and my blue bed ,I checked my alarm clock for the time.

" 8:30am...Wait What!?", I shouted out as I dashed into my closet to change into my 1st year school uniform and got out my Dual Gazer it was white with the symbol of the six samurais on the side and its lenses is blue, my upgraded dual disk and my dark blue backpack and sneakers and put on my pendent before running out side my apartment and straight to Heartland Middle School.

8:40am Right out side school gates:

I was running as fast as possible until I crashed into someone else, I fell and dropped my cards panicking I started to quickly pack them up " So you going to school here too?", the person now identified as a boy asked me, I turned around and scratched my head sheepishly " Yeah, and sorry for crashing into you too.", I noticed he was wearing the 1st year uniform, his Duel Gazer was Black with a Red lens, his hair was black and covered his forehead, his eyes were a light red, he had a duel disk instead of a D-pad like most people and he was wearing a simple black back pack.

He let out a small smile " I'm Giro Dāku. ", he gave me his hand I looked at it and grasped it "I'm Ken Tamashī.", and stood up and shook his hand " Thanks but I gotta go see ya latter!", I yelled as I ran to my class room hoping I would make it in time.

8:44am Kens Homeroom:

I ran straight down the hall way and made a right turn straight into my homeroom as my homeroom teacher was marking the role call "Ken Tamashī.", just when I ran straight into the homeroom doorway " Here!", I yelled out, the whole class looked at me before going back to what ever there doing I was taking my seat way at the back the teacher then finished marking the role call.

"OK class we have a new transfer student coming here, his from Neo Domino city so make sure to be nice to him.", just then the boy from before came in " Hi I'm Giro Dāku. ", he said in a monotone voice "Now Giro take a seat where ever you want.", he looked around the class and I waved my hand at him he just chuckled and took his seat next to me and we began chatting about duel monsters until class starts.

English class :

We were both groaning, why you may ask well its English and we apparently both hate it as we took our seats. We were both board and feel asleep after 3 minutes of it... Until we were given a detention for sleeping in class by our English teacher.

Recess:

We were running for our life's to get out of detention with the English teach. As we got outside we saw kids dueling and having fun.

"I'm bored.", Giro said to me, I smirked " How about a duel?", he smirked and activated his dual disk and Dual gazer and I did the same.

Duel Start!

"Let's Duel!"

Can Ken beat Giro? Will he ever find out his past? What is the meaning of the gate? And will I ever stop asking questions? Find out next time on Yugioh: Forbidden Heroes!

To be continued...

* * *

Me: Like my last story I need some OCS so here's the OC forum.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Height:

Weight:

Personality:

Description:

Deck(40 to 60 cards max):

Monsters: .

Spells: .

Traps: .

Extra Deck(15 max):

Duel spirit( Optional):

History:

Duel Disk / or D-pad description: .

Relations: (Parents, aunts, uncles, siblings, cousins, crushes etc)

Extra:

Send in your OCS, Aura444 out.


	2. Chapter 2

Yugioh Forbidden Heroes!Chapter 2: The Agents vs The Six Samurai

Welcome to chapter 2 of Yugioh Forbidden heroes! To any one who is interested on what Ken and Giros Dual disk look like, check my bio there links are in there.

OK let's start the Dual!

* * *

Last time on Yugioh Forbidden heroes: Ken a boy with no memory of his past meet a boy called Giro at school and they instantly became friends and are now dueling each other, but there is more to Giro then meets the eye, and will Ken unlock the gates to his destiny? Find out now in this chapter of Yugioh Forbidden Heroes!

Hit the theme song!

( Insert theme song here: Carry On by Avenged Sevenfold)

Ken's POV

Duel Start!

"Crank it up!/ Break the Chains!, Let's duel!", me and Giro shouted out our catch phases at the same time as the AR fielded generated.

* * *

Ken: 4000

Giro: 4000

* * *

" I draw.", Giro said in his usual calm voice, as he looked at his hand.

" First I activate pot of greed to draw 2 more cards.", he drew 2 cards, looked at them and smirked.

" Now by banishing My agent of Mystery Earth to the Graveyard from my hand I can special summon my ace Master Hyperion!", as Earth was sent the graveyard a miniature version of the the sun appeared and floated down before transforming into his ace monster Master Hyperion, a red hologram appeared and revealed his attack and defense 2700ATK/ 2100DEF, my eyes went wide when I saw how he summoned a powerful monster on his first turn.

" Now I play my sanctuary in the sky!", the battle field transformed into an ancient floating temple.

" And I end my turn by playing 2 face downs.", Giro closed his eyes as his turn ended.

* * *

Ken: 4000

Giro: 4000

* * *

" Draw!", I shouted out, I then checked my hand, I had Double-Edged sword technique, Spirit of the Six samurai, Draining Shield, Shien's Smoke signal, The Six Samurai Yaichi and Legendary six samurai Enishi.

"I activate the Shien's Smoke signal to add one level 3 or lower six samurai monster from my deck to my hand!", I then searched threw my deck and grabbed my Six Samurai Yariza.

" Now I summon my Legendary Six Samurai Enishi to the field and equipped him with my union monster the spirit of the six samurai.", a man in green and gold armor and held a sliver and orange blade appeared and took a battle stance, then blue armor appeared and covered Enishi's body as a blue aura appeared around him, a screen appeared reveling his attack and defense points have increased from 1700ATK/700DEF to 2200ATK/1200DEF.

" I end my turn to by playing 2 face downs.", 2 cards materialized a few feet away from me.

" And I end my turn your move.", I smirked as I ended my turn

* * *

.

Ken: 4000

Giro: 4000

* * *

" Draw.", Giro looked at what he drew, he just sighed.

" OK I play another monster in face down defense mode.", then said card materialized a few feet in front of him in defense mode.

" Now by banishing my The Agent of mystery Earth from the graveyard I can destroy any card on the field and send it to your graveyard and I chose legendary six samurai Enishi!", a blue ball of energy and was adsorbed by Hyperion before he started charging a beam of pure energy in both hands.

"Holy blast!", Hyperion unleashed a beam of intense light and heat straight at Enishi.

" Not so fast!",

" By activating the ability of my spirit of the six samurai, if the monster his equipped with is destroyed I can destroy him in its place.", I stated as Spirit of the six samurai appeared and stood in front of the blast.

" Go! Spirit shield!", Spirit then canceled out the blast but destroyed himself in the process.

"Hyperion attack.", he said as Hyperion started to charge up a giant orb of red light, then the orbs that circled around him started to align themselves with the red energy ball.

"Alignment Cannon!", Hyperion unleased a red destructive beam that was fueled by the full power of our own solar system.

" Trap Activate, Draining Shield!", a blue barrier appeared and absorbed the beam and turned it into a green aura around me, I smirked " When you declare an attack draining shield can counter and stop your attack from hitting and increase my life points by your monsters attack points.", a green aura surrounded me as my life points raised.

" Your one of the few that can block Hyperion twice I'm impressed, my turn is over your move", he smirked as he finished his turn.

* * *

Ken: 6700

Giro: 4000

* * *

" OK, Draw!", I drew my next card, Double or nothing.

" OK first I summon my Yariza!", a man in blue armor appeared, he was holding a staff which he twirled in the air before slamming it back on the ground as an energy blade was formed on top of it.

" I place one card face down and attack , due to Yariza's ability he can attack you directly if there's another six samurai on the field...", as I was talking Yariza jumped into the air he then spun his staff 6 times before coming down straight at Giro.

"Six Strike!", Yariza started to glow a brighter blue.

" Negate Attack, activate!", Yariza slammed straight into a blue barrier protecting Giro.

"I'm not giving up!", as I flipped my spell card.

" Let's go Double or Nothing!", Yariza started to glow a cyan blue as his attack points doubled.

" Let's do this one more time, Six Slash!", Yariza then repeated the attack but this time broke the barrier and slashed Giro on his chest causing him to get pushed back gripping his chest.

" I end my turn!", I gave him a thumbs up, he got back up and just chuckled.

* * *

Ken: 6700

Giro: 2000

* * *

" Draw", he looked at his hand with his usual calm face but I noticed he was grinning slightly.

"I sacrifice my Hyperion and Marshmallon to summon my strongest monster...", Hyperion and Marshmallon transformed into balls of light before heading straight into the sky.

" The Blue eyes White Dragon!", a dragon like roar echoed thew the whole school, every one turned there heads to see the battle some even canceled there duels to watch, a white light illuminated the whole field and in Hyperion's place was the legendary Blue Eyes, there was only one thing I could say " Oh crap.",

" Now destroy his Yariza, White lightning!", a white lightning bolt blasted into Yariza, he screamed as he shattered into light particles.

" Yariza, No!", I screamed as he was destroyed, to tell you the truth I treated my six samurai monsters as friends,allies and family so if one gets destroyed I feel like I let down them down and I prayed quietly when Yariza was destroyed by Blue eyes.

" And I end my turn.", Giro said, I glared at him ' You are going to suffer the wrath of the six samurai.', I thought to myself.

* * *

Ken: 4700

Giro: 2000

* * *

" Draw.", I drew Six Strike-Thunder Blast.

" First I set Enishi in defense mode and summon Yaichi in defense mode.", Enishi held his blade in a defense stance as he knelt on his left knee and another warrior appeared in black and yellow armor appeared he held a bow and knelt beside his fellow samurai.

" Next I activate Yaichi's ability to destroy the sanctuary in the sky!", Yaichi locked on to the card and shot a arrow and destroyed it returning the field back to normal.

" Now I play one card face down and I end my turn.", I gritted my teeth as the turn shifted to Giro.

* * *

Ken: 4700

Giro: 2000

* * *

"Draw.", he looked at the card and looked at me.

" I'll place this card face down... for latter.", he put one card down and closed his eyes and smiled.

" Now Blue eyes, White Lightning!", another blast struck Yaichi as he too exploded into light particles.

" Crud!", I gritted my teeth and tried not to get blown back by the force of the explosion.

" I end my turn.", he said to me.

* * *

Ken:4700

Giro:2000

* * *

" My turn draw!", I drew Grandmaster of the Six Samurai my best chance against a blue eyes.

" OK I since I control one six samurai monster I can special summon my Grandmaster of the Six Samurai from my hand!", an old man appeared he resembled an older Seperoth with a beard in black armor a red hologram appeared revealing his attack and defense 2100ATK/ 800 Def.

" And I end my turn!", I just smirked and continued " Bring it.",

* * *

Ken:4700

Giro:2000

* * *

" Draw.", he drew another card.

" Now I activate my trap card Return from the different dimension!", on the left of Blue eyes stood Master Hyperion and on the right stood Marshmallon all of them in attack mode.

"Alignment Cannon!",

"White Lightning!",

"Marsh Bite!",

Enishi was destroyed by the force of the alignment cannon, Grandmaster stood brave against the blue eyes he ran at it but was knocked back onto the ground before being blasted by its White Lightning and Marshmallon bit my arm which didn't really hurt or anything it felt like a marshmallow and smelled like one so I bit it and it taste like cotton candy!

"I end my turn... and stop eating Marshmallon.", he said the last part as he face palmed, Mashmellon looked like a quarter of it got eaten ( I wonder who could of done that?) Then Marshmallon and Hyperion returned to the grave.

* * *

Ken: 3500

Giro: 2000

* * *

"Draw!", I drew pot of greed.

" Using Pot of Greed, I can draw two more times.", the next two cards were poison of the old man and Ookazi, I just smirked ' This will have to do', I thought to myself.

" I activate Ookazi!", a giant flame engulfed Giro, he grunted as his life points dropped by 800.

" Now I activate Poison of The old mans 2nd effect!", a red liquid poured on Giro, he showed an emotionless face as his life points dropped by another 800.

"Your move.", I gritted my teeth getting ready for a direct attack from a blue eyes.

* * *

Ken:3500

Giro:400

* * *

" Draw!", he looked at his cards one more time.

"You have been a tough opponent, not a lot of people have ever gotten me to summon out Blue Eyes before.", he paused "Blue eyes attack, White Lightning!",

Everything went into slow motion as the legendary dragon charged its mighty lightning I just stood staring at it in utter terror, as the beam came closer I started to closes my eyes... then everything went black as pain started to envelope my whole body I screamed bloody murder, when the dust cleared I stood weakly holding onto my left arm and I was barely conscious.

" My turn is over...", that was all I heard before I saw a golden light.

* * *

Ken:500

Giro:400

* * *

~Ken's Mine scape~

I was at the gate again, it started to glow before it spoke.

"Who ever shall open the gate will unlock there greatest wish, but be warned if you open the gate you'll cast yourself into a Forbidden destiny.", it paused " Are you worthy?", I just stared at it before grabbing my pendent " Its time... To Break the Chains!", I jumped into the air as I placed my pendent in the center of the gate, it started to glow with an intense gold as it started to open, what I saw were 3 glowing cards, a red one, a black one and a gold one. The first 2 revealed themselves, one was a man in red samurai armor with a mouth guard and red hair tied in a pony tail, his eyes glow a crimson red and he was wearing a purple robe he then stared down at me as his red eyes glowed, the red card revealed itself as a demonic black dragon with red eyes it stared down on me as well and to tell you the truth this is all most as bad as when the Blue Eyes did it.

They looked down upon me with glowing red eyes before they... kneeled before me? Well in the Red eyes case lowered its head before me the Samurai started speaking "We have been waiting till you have awaken again master Ken.", I looked at him before I started to get a flashback.

~7 years ago~

Normal POV:

Screen flashes to a 8 year old Ken walking around a forest with his deck, dual disk and Dual Gazer, any way as he walked around the forest he accidentally walked into another boy it was... A 9 YEAR OLD GIRO?! Any way they started to talk( imagine how they first met in chapter 1 but instead there 5 years younger).

The screen flashes again to Ken and Giro dueling on Giros field was Blue eyes, Hyperion and Winged kuriboh and on Ken's field was Red eyes and Black Kuriboh "Now I activate my Double edged sword technique to bring back Enishi and Irou back to my side!", the legendary six samurai and Six Samurai stood side by side together "Now I overlay Enishi and Irou to Xyz Summon: Shadow of The Six Samurai-Shien!", a red vortex appeared as it absorbed Enishi and Irou "When all hope is lost, when despair is at its peak a new warrior shall rise to fight it back!", a samurai with red armor and hair appeared and clutched his sword "Go Shien!",he stared at Hyperion before he started to talk "It has been along time hasn't it Hyperion?", Hyperion just gave a chuckle "Same to you my friend.", Ken and Giro both stared at each other till they both smiled "So your Duel Spirits are friends with mine?", Giro asked amused, Ken gave him a thumbs up "Yep and it looks like they were friends just like us!", they then started to duel again.

"Attack!",

"White Lighting, Alignment Canon and Kuriboh assault!/ Black Blaze, Shadow slash and Kuriboh assault!", we both yelled at the same time (A/N: I can't think of a name for a kuriboh attack other then 'Hairy Balls' attack and believe me I don't want to rip off the Abridged series)

The screen flashes again revealing Giro and Ken shaking hands.

"Say Giro can you keep a promise?",

" Yeah? What is it?",

"Can you promise that we'll duel again until we one of us become the king of games?",

"Definitely you are my friend, no your my first friend and the only person I could consider a rival.",

The screen flashes again to Ken's Parents but there faces were blurred out but he did remember there names

Sāberu and Hikari Tamashī.

The screen flashed one more time to a being of pure evil that burned down Ken's home and was staring right at him until a bright aura engulfed him and he disappeared.

~end flashback~

Ken's POV:

I shook my head the memory fragment flashback ' Was that my past?', I thought to myself and looked at my old spirits from my past and smiled " I remember, Giro my first friend, you, Red eyes and my parents...", Shien put his hand on my shoulder as Red eyes put a friendly claw on my back.

Red eyes gave me a friendly growl as Shien started to talk again "Are you ready for your destiny?", I looked at the golden card as my eyes flashed gold for a second "Its time to Break the Chains!", I rose my left arm into the air as the card combined with my arm as a golden glowing circle appeared on my hand as a black 5 pointed star appeared but the left arm of the star is gold.

A golden aura began to engulf the entire fielded as my eyes glowed gold, I shouted out as Red eyes and Shien went into my deck.

The whole room shattered as a bright light flashed as I started to awaken.

~Real world~

As I woke up I was surrounded by a golden aura as my Forbidden mark appeared and my dual spirits appeared, I saw Giro... and he was smiling?

He looked at me and chuckled "So you finally gotten your memory back... so ready to finish that promise?", his eyes started to glow a brighter red and he gained his serious face "Well then if your going to use destiny mode...", he was engulfed in a aura like me but his forbidden mark was on his head and the head of the five pointed star glowed gold "So am I!", our auras clashed against each other as any one with Dual spirits or was a Forbidden part could sense the amount of power poured out of them was near equal to that of one of the Egyptian gods in the audience were a few of the students felt the power we were radiating.

We stared each other down but before the duel could begin a explosion rocked the school yard, suddenly all time froze the only ones weren't effected were me and Giro.

I turned my attention to Giro "You know whats happening?",

"I have but the last time this happen it was...oh...crap, not again!", a black portal opened and out came the minions of dark world ready to attack, Giro just drew a card, it was Master Hyperion.

"Destiny Evolution!",

He threw the card in the air as it transformed, Hyperion then turned into golden energy and surrounded Giro, suddenly he shouted out as an explosion of light flooded the whole area.

"Master Giro, The Agent of the Forbidden one!",

In Giros place stood a warrior that looked like a 15 year old Hyperion but was different for one instead of the orange eyes there is a blue visor, all the orange is cyan and all the red is blue, the solar system becomes 6 wings and finally the sun becomes a crown with a red gem in the center of it.

He looked at the horde of dark type monsters before his visor glowed a bright blue as a beam of pure energy started charging up in his hands.

"Nova flare!", a beam of pure destructive power destroyed a good portion of the horde, we heard a girl scream from the other side of the school we looked at each other.

"Get out of here and help who ever that is, I'll hold these guys off for as long as I can.", I looked at him and mock saluted.

"Good luck.",

"Thanks, but I don't need it.",

With that I ran off to the sound of the scream as Giro charged at the horde guns blazing...

Next time on Yugioh forbidden heroes! CanOCS io destroy the whole horde of dark type monsters? who was the girl that screamed? Can Ken rescue her in time? Find out next time on the next chapter of Yugioh forbidden heroes!

* * *

Me: How do you think guys? Send in OCS if you want to join in, Aura444 out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yugioh Forbidden Heroes chapter 3: Carve the path to your destiny!**

**Hey guys its me Aura, thank you to everyone who sent in an OC and to tell you the truth the OCS will actually appear in chapter 4 or 5 other then that let's start the story!**

* * *

**Previously on Yugioh Forbidden Heroes! When the Duel between Ken and Giro was about to reach its epic climax, all time froze as monsters of dark world attack the school... now Ken is rescuing any of the kids in school who have duel spirits while Giro is taking names and kicking ass.**

**Hit the theme song!( insert Carry on by revenge sevenfold)**

* * *

Ken's POV:

As I was running down hall ways while dodging hell flames, swords, spears, clubs, arrows and axes while trying to figure out were the hell did that scream come from.

"Damn it all to hell!", I was pissed and threw a punch with my left arm at a giant orc, the big guy was blown right back and I think I heard some bones break as he crashed into 15 of his own allies and crushed them while leaving a hole in the wall as they exploded into black smoke, I went slack jawed but soon smirked.

"Its fighting time.", I cracked my left hands knuckles as it charged with a golden energy, I then charged threw the minions of dark world and beat the crap out of them.

I just stood there as the monsters charged at me, first a bunch of goblins jumped at me I just spun and slammed my empowered left arm right into all there faces possibly giving them brain damage before they exploded into more dust, a giant orc appeared and slammed down his club on me but before it could hit I grabbed it with my bare left hand, yanked it out of the Orcs hand and hit him like a baseball.

"Home run!", I joked as I sent him flying I then threw the club at an unlucky Kuriboh (A/N: It joined the dark side because they had cookies...) but ever time I take 1 down, 5 more come in its place, I was getting pissed.

"OK the kid gloves are going off!", my left fist started to charge up a brighter golden aura that resembles a golden flame.

The small squadron of dark worlders then charged and I ran at them with my left fist charging a powerful golden flame, I then jumped into the air with my left fist raised into the air as I looked up into the sky, I then looked down on them as I descended and I slammed my fist into the ground.

"Fist of the Forbidden one!",

A wave of golden energy surged through the hall way and about half the school the force of it destroyed the entire squadron and then some, that move exhausted me of most of my forbidden powers but at least the paths cleared.

"Well that was hard.", suddenly me and Shien heard the scream again.

"Its coming from the left door lets go!", he shouted as I followed.

'I hope Giro is having an easier job then me.', I then busted the doors down.

~School yard ~

Giros POV:

As I stared down the horde with disgust, I summoned an orb of light which then transformed into a buster sword and gripped it and taunted them with it.

"Bring it on.", all hell went loss as the forces of darkness started to charge at me, I jumped into the air with sword held high as I descended a then slashed a few of the warriors in front of me in half, I then countered the blades with my own as I continued to hack away at them.

"Take this.", I round house kicked a few more and back flipped before slashing the guy behind me in half, I then took to the sky as my wings unfolded and my sword grew in size from 2 meters to a fucking 50 meters.

"Transcending slash!", I then started to cut through the horde reducing there numbers to a fraction of a fraction, I would of continued but then I heard someone shout out.

"Fist of the Forbidden one!",

"Oh crap, he learned how to use his powers?!", I then put up a barrier of light.

"Tactical Nuke in coming!", a huge ass shock wave of golden energy surged through the entire school, it knocked back the higher level monsters and the lower leveled ones were instantly wiped out, heck even my barrier shook from the raw power.

'(It seems like your friend still needs to learn how to use his power hmm... yep, Shien skipped the tutorial...sigh again.)' Hyperion said to me through my mind.

"OK note to self , never let Ken ever do that again...ever.", the whole sky turned gold as I felt a wave of dark aura clashing against light aura.

"Oh no he didn't start a duel did he?!",

I then saw an explosion from one of the rooms.

"Well I have to see this.", I then flew into the room through an open window.

~Back with Ken~

Ken's POV:

As I got into the room I saw a girl unconscious in the corner hidden by the shadows so i couldn't get a good look at her but she looked about my age and 2 beings one was a black and sliver humanoid being that was definitely male but his face was like that of a skull and held a demonic sword, beside him was an also humanoid being but was gold and black and was much more muscular and held a golden staff with a blade at the top, if I remember correctly there... Slivaa and Goldd the Warlord and Wu-lord of dark world... only one thing could describe my situation...I am royally screwed.

"Silvaa looks like a mortal boy has come to stop us, sad really I expected a more worthy opponent", I gritted my teeth as I stared at Goldd, I was damn pissed that this guy is underestimating me and I felt the power of the forbidden one surge through me again as my mark shone brightly.

"You think you can hurt the innocent and get away with it? Why don't you just die!", I was in a blind rage as I charged at them.

"Fist of the Forbidden one!", as my fist came down it was blocked by Slivaa's sword and then Goldd grabbed me by my shirt and beat me like a rag doll and finally threw me into a wall as they walked towards the girl, I was lying there weak and injured as I stared at the two with hatred and disgust I wasn't about to let some one get hurt, I have to beat them...no I will beat them! Suddenly a red light shone brightly from my extra deck, I pulled it out and it was...

"The shadow of the six samurai-Shien?", Shien appeared next to me and nodded, I just smiled and nodded back.

"Destiny Evolution!", we shouted together.

Like Giro, I was engulfed in a ball of light but instead of white the ball was red, then the ball exploded into flames as I stood in samurai armor, first I had a black body suit with Shiens armor with my necklace imbedded into the chest plate, a mouth guard and my Dual Gazer combined with it and covered my left eye as my hair turned red and my dual disk combined with the left gauntlet.

"Shogun Ken, Samurai of the Forbidden one!",

They seemed impressed and slightly surprised by the transformation.

"How about we settle this with a dual, I win you guys get the hell out of here, you win", I paused "You get the my soul in place of the girls.", Slivaa chuckled in a demonic way as his sword fused with his arm to resemble a dual disk as Goldd summoned a demonic dual disk from the shadows.

"So who am I dueling?", as I shuffled my deck, just then Giro flew through an opened window and stared at me with a crossed look under his visor and sighed as he activated his dual disk, he spoke to me mentally '(You own me one for this.)'

"Hmm, how about a tag team dual?", said a bored Slivaa, we both looked at each other and nodded.

"Then...", Goldd laughed maniacally as Slivaa stayed calm.

"Crank it up!/Break the chains!/Let's Dual!", we shouted as the Dark Dual started.

* * *

**Ken and Giro: 8000LP**

**Slivaa and Goldd: 8000LP**

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

**Me: Well this is the beginning, as Ken and Giro fight together they will unravel mysteries long forgotten, fight the forces of darkness and carve there path using there own will to forge there own destiny!**

**Umbre555: a bit dramatic much?**

**Me:...shut up.**

**Umbre555: *sigh* Well let's start with the latest segment of the story then.**

**Me: Oh, right...Fanfiction readers and Grammar Nazis I present to you...**

**Forbidden Database!**

**Me: This is were we introduce you to all new characters in the series as well as the authors who created them get to appear as one of the special guests.**

**Umbre555: I'm here because he kidnapped me *sigh* again to be his co host, anyway since the OCs are going to appear in chapter 5 or above were going to introduce you guys to the main rivals in this story, put your hands together to Giro Dāku and Ken Tamashī!**

**Spotlight shines down on Ken and Giro.**

**Ken: Hey everyone.**

**Giro: Lets get this over with.**

**They both took a seat and started to play a classic game of duel monsters.**

**Me: OK...Well let's start with Ken, his a 15 year old male duelist with a lot of potential, sadly he lost his memory 2 years ago when he woke up right outside of heartland city, ever since then his been dueling to earn some cash and live by himself and survives on cupped ramen and 3 boxes of ice coffee, he attains school because he wanted to at least make some friends, he loves ramen and anything spicy. As a duelist he uses the six samurai deck and shows impressive skills when dueling earning him a rank as one of the schools top 5 duelist. Since he has gained the left arm of the forbidden one his gained a defensive technique known as Fist of the Forbidden one, it is a move that is used more to push the opponent away not up right destroy them, no that's what the aftershocks for, also since he has been chosen as the left arm of the forbidden one he has gained a chance to gain back his memory's which now are shattered into each one of the forbidden pieces. He doesn't have any ties to anyone other then his first and only friend Giro, and he doesn't have any crushes...yet. OK Umbre your up!**

**Umbre555: Giro is a 16 year old duelist, and has never been beaten by anyone in a duel, he is a bit dark but is a really nice guy once he opens up (This only happened twice the third time would start the fucking Apocalypse!). He was born in Neo Domino and his hero is Yusei Fudo, he dreams to one day become beat Yusei fudo and gain his place as king of turbo duels, he owns his own Dual Runner that's being fixed up and will soon be delivered from Dual Academy(Neo Domino) to his apartment in Heartland. His parents are both dead and the only person he could consider family would be his deck because they are the last thing he has from his parents and Ken since they act like brothers and like Ken he also doesn't have a crush...yet.**

**Me: Wow it looks like its time to hit the sack.**

**Umbre555: Your right.**

**Me: well guys.**

**Aura444 and Umbre555 out.**


End file.
